


flowers are a loving gesture (but you know you can do much better)

by Bether



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day Amy Santiago knows Jake Peralta is serious about her romantically. (Not "romantic stylez" because no human in the world has ever said that in earnest, okay? <i>Romantically</i> because that is a real thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers are a loving gesture (but you know you can do much better)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after and spoilers warning for the Season 2 finale. Title comes from the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song Valentine, which I've never heard but the lyrics fit the story. Also, fair warning: I've read so many Jake/Amy fics, I'm probably retreading old ground, but I wrote this a while ago and wanted to share after editing to fit it with the finale, so I am.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission; I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Same goes for the lyrics used for the title. Please don't sue.

Amy Santiago is a serious person. Jake Peralta is not. It causes problems sometimes (often), especially where understanding each other is concerned.

For instance: Amy's not sure how to take it when Jake reveals his feelings to her (for her?) just before going undercover. All his throwaway remarks and compliments covered by jokes were brushed off easily enough but an actual admission of feelings? From _him_ , that's something else entirely.

Except it's not, really, when he's scared and heading deep into the unknown. It's still not real because nothing could happen even if she were single. Which she isn't, then. (It helps that she has many months and a boyfriend to help convince herself of the validity of this line of thinking.) Also, who says, "romantic stylez" when they're trying to be sincere? No one ever in the history of the world, that's who.

Later, after more feelings are revealed and she's single again and so is he, Amy still hesitates. His words say, "It's all in the past," even as his actions say, "It could still be in the present." Except he didn't pick her; he got _dumped_ and she is _not_ a rebound, so it doesn't matter, anyway. Besides, she wouldn't hesitate if it was right. If it was right, if _they_ were right, she'd know.

The day she really believes Jake is honestly and fully serious about this ( _romantic stylez_ ) thing between them isn't the day he admits he wanted to ask her out. It's not the day they kiss undercover (twice) or when they kiss again in the evidence lock up, either. No, the day that Amy _knows_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is for real is the day a Relationship Disclosure form appears on her desk. Jake is finally speaking her language. Her heart swells when she sees that he's even filled it out in that chicken scratch he calls handwriting.

Amy doesn't hesitate another second; she signs the form (after fixing his spelling errors because, come on, this is an official NYPD document!) and finds Jake. She kisses him only once, quickly because they're at work but keeps hold of his hand when they turn in the form to their new Captain.

Later, when they're off the clock and at an appropriate location, she'll push him against a wall and express her enthusiasm using Jake's preferred form of communication. (Namely, her tongue in his mouth.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I'd been thinking a lot about the ways in which people communicate and what it means to meet people where they are, to reach out in the way that the other person understands best or finds most meaningful. Anyway, that's kinda where this whole thing came from and the finale gave me a way to pull it together, so yay! New fandom! Woo~


End file.
